1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector, and particularly, to a board-to-board connector with an improved locking mechanism for firming up a plug.
2. The Related Art
A variety of electronic connectors have been used to make electrical connections between the circuits on different printed circuit boards. These printed circuit boards must be joined together with connectors in a manner to effectively and reliably interconnect the circuits on one printed circuit board to the circuits of another printed circuit board, in order to establish signal communication or power connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,217, issued Mar. 2, 1999, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a connector system and method for connecting cooperating printed circuit boards and transferring high frequency radio frequency signals between the printed circuit boards. The connector assembly includes opposing plug and receptacle connector housings, each containing conductive terminals. The terminals of one of the connector housings, preferably the plug connector housing include body portion with separate contact and locking portions extending upwardly therefore and spaced apart from each other define a nest there between. The nest receives a portion of the other connector engage opposing sides of the other connector-housing portion. The contact portions fictionally engage the other connector-housing terminal while the locking portions positively engage recesses formed in the other connector housing.
When the connector mated, as designed above, the receptacle lacks for corresponding fixing portion to firm up the plug, thus the plug will not be firmed effectively when the plug inserted into the receptacle, and then the conductive terminals of the plug will not achieve reliable electronic contact with corresponding receptacle.